puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hereward
Hereward is an officer of the crew The Rebel Mercenaries and a member of the flag Condottiero on the Meridian Ocean, formerly the Viridian Ocean. Biography Cold blood and salty breath fills my body yet I'm an admiral of the wicked empress queen Elbethiz... I yearned to be a pirate sacking the seven seas! My blood had it! My father was a fine pirate I hear often and me? an Admiral... The year being 1066 moons to the west after Davy Jones sunk his booty to Poseidon. I got the chance to change the tide with the wind as I double crossed the queen and left the navy and in the Viridian Ocean blended into pirate life which came natural to me. I didn't know where to go, but I knew I could survive in any harsh seas, so began my journey. I was given the chance to prove my skills first by Lilchik and her crew and the flag Lilith's lament and grew into the Officer post there. Then I joined Lmsk in frequent pillages who taught me how to pillage and set me to the piratey life. I later joined Lmsk's crew under captain Norskgud and crew "The army" and became fleet officer. Here was when I was groomed to be an excellent officer and I sought out to make friends,doubloons and set out to help in various voyages which gave me a nutritive experience... Then it was Lmsk and Ooliges (my friend, philosopher and guide still with me) with whom I joined a new crew which amassed fame and respect in the whole ocean... I was one of the founders of this crew named "Hope of Meridian" along with Lmsk and Ooliges both me and Ool became So's and first and second mates to Lmsk, there I met another pirate Philosoper who was a pirate with extraordinary skills and a most friendly attitude ..Phil and me led pillies together ...Hell we did almost all kinds of voyages from battling Vikings and barbarians in the seas to killing archelons in the seas. We had got offers to join other flags, but sought to create our own..and so was born the flag SWAG with Lmsk as monarch, Hereward and Ool being royalty. We were joined by as many as 7 crews and the flag reached an all time #8 high ... Lmsk, Hereward, Ool and Phil were joined by 5 amazing SO's Foxley, Samayantha, Feeshy,Jetlee and Toolame and later the addition was Gravitt. Together we made the crew #1 in the whole ocean. Lmsk and Philosoper had to quit the game. With no one to steer the crew, the crew disintegrated and except for me and ool, the crew activity went down. We waited days, weeks for the arrival of Lmsk... He did not come. We swore our loyalties to him (the moment he comes back we rejoin him) and left the crew to move on. It was then I joined Boothead's crew the rebel mercenaries along with Feeshy and made some friends there. I later joined a crew The catalyst of my friend Taytaytatty of flag Sick Man's Dream where I remained for 3 months. The second phase of my journey began after a very short interval in Tay's crew where I met Virani- captain of the crew Vengeance of Poseidon of the flag Coherent Insanity. I volunteered to join the crew as an Officer with recommendation from a friend Divinefall. I love this crew and I met fabulous people there. I made friends with , Jbower and Cisweski-West and Dernikis along with Divinefall. The crew was at its peak with Virani kicking the bones out of barbarians and brigands each day and the crew went to an all time #3 position high, then well, good times don't last for you to enjoy them long. Virani had to leave. It was truly one of the most heartrending moments of my pirate career. As timed moved on I learnt the art of blockades and coordination required for it by cading with my flag in 4 cades out of which one was successful. ( Hadrian Cade 2012 october CI vs. knockknockk) I however learnt useful techniques of blockade such as roles of Blockade stock coordinator ( Quartermaster 1 ) and Blockade ship coordinator ( Quartermaster 2 ), blockade jobber coordinator ( BJ1 and secondary blockade jobber coordinator SBJ ) . However the most interesting roles I played was that of an Secondary Commanding Officer ( commonly XO ) in 2 of the blockades. After witnessing the blockades I have decided not ever to Battle Navigate in a Blockade .... Ever ! ( because that's the most toughest job ) . And by then my crew (as it happens so often in my career) kind of declined slowly and came to a screeching halt. Then I decide to carry on my skills and experience to newer crews and worked at short intervals with Thrift Shop , Syn's Delight and Dark Revenge as Fleet and Senior Officer and met 2 new friends in Deluxes and Osters . I had not felt at home in any of the crews as I felt in HoM or VoP. But then as luck turned out I was destined to return to The Rebel Mercenaries which I had joined with Feeshy when I left Hope of Meridian . And all seemed very fine and progressive under my new captain Sephara (whom I had met during my short stay at this crew previously with Feeshy ) . I decided that this was the crew I was looking for and joined the crew which went to its peak at being the #1 crew in the ocean and the flag Condottiero reached #1 spot also . Now with my skills and new found enthusiasm I wish farewinds for the crew and will give my all to make it the best in the Meridian . Well thats it for now and be sure to keep reading about me piratey life.